Saiyan Trouble: Chibi Style
by ii L0V3 TH3 PRiiNC3
Summary: We know Trunks & Goten are mischievous little Saiyans, who are kept inline by threats of frying pans, bodily harm, training with a certain Saiyan Prince, & ofcourse like all Saiyans no food. So then how in the Otherworld is the Naruto world going to fair against them? How will the Shinobi react to 8 & 9 year olds having more power in their pinky then they do in their entire body?


A/N: Well this is past the Buu saga about a year or so and past the movie Yo! Son Goku and friends return, for DBZ. For Naruto this is right when they get the mission to the land of waves and fight Zabuza for the first time. Hope ya'll like! Comments and concerns welcome! Reviews really appreciated!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Naruto.

* * *

Ch.1 We land in a forest

Goten knew, he just knew that maybe, just maybe he should stop listening to his best fried. After all, all of Trunks' "genius" plans usually ended up blowing up in their faces, ranging from ki blasts to explosives. In the back of his naive mind he knew that this current plan might of been one of the worst yet. However, in all honesty he loved the chaos and mayhem that the plans brought and he didn't have it in him to say no to the purple-haired boy he loved so much, as a brother. His best friend was the smartest person besides his big brother, Gohan he knew and so maybe his plans needed some fine tuning, but like everyone always said practice means perfect.

Wasn't that the reason they trained so much (besides loving a good fight like all Saiyans were prone to)? To make their techniques better and to improve? Well he didn't know if that is an excuse he could give his mother and her frying pan *shudder* once she found out, but he really hoped she would be a little merciful with him. Shouldn't she commend him on his loyalty? He thought back to her waving her *shudder* frying pan of doom *shudder* and figured that no in fact she wouldn't. Alas, he should really get back to the matter at hand and not think about the punishment they were sure to receive once everyone was informed of their latest "operation".

He was currently sitting in a forest with his blue-eyed friend trying to figure out where in the heavens they were, well Trunks was trying to figure it out. After their "operation" went seriously wrong they were sucked into a black vortex with noway out, trust him it wasn't cause of a lack of trying. They had punched, kicked, blasted, and Super Saiyan blasted trying to get out of that thing, but it was pointless. It was a black hole with no end so all their efforts were in vain. After what seemed like eternity they were finally pushed out of it. At first they assumed they had just died _again, _but once they took in their surroundings they knew it wasn't the case, Otherworld looked nothing like this.

The forest was big and green almost as beautiful as the forest surrounding their home, it was cooler and more humid though giving it a mysterious aura. They had first landed on a clearing near a huge lake since they hadn't recognized it they decided to fly around and see if they recognized anything. They had found a small village close by, but decided against going to it for the moment. Goten was starting to get really nervous, they hadn't sensed any of the Z Warriors when they landed and found that the energy of some of the people was a little off. He didn't know what they were going to do and he didn't know how they were going to get home.

Trunks knew that he had pushed their luck a bit too hard this time and he didn't know what to do. How was he going to tell Goten that he had no idea what to do? He was supposed to protect him, be the smart one, and have all the answers. Yet he didn't even have a clue as to where they were and how to get back. He had an idea about what had happened and an idea about the situation they were currently in. However, he really didn't want to be right and telling his raven-haired friend really scared him. Not the he would ever admit it, he was a prince after all, what would his father *shiver* say if he saw him lose his composure? No, now was not the time to doubt himself he had to be strong for Goten.

He turned to face his friend and said, "Heya 'Ten I think I know what happened, but I think we need to go to where we first landed to see if their is any other clue there."

"Ok Trunks lets go, but do you think that we are ever going to be able to get home? I don't wanna be gone forever, what if I never get to eat moms cooking again?" Goten responded looking horrified and terrified at the prospect.

Trunks also turned a little pale at the notion, everyone knew that Momma-Chi's cooking was the best, especially for Saiyans. "Thats not going to happen 'Ten we're going to figure out how to get back home. Even if we don't you should know that the Z Warriors would do anything to get us back, if anything just so they could punish us." He shuddered as he thought of the punishment their moms were going to use on them, knowing it would range from frying pans to even *tear* no food *sobbing*. He almost was happy to be away and not have to deal with it right away.

"Alright let's go Trunks," the onyx-eyed chibi said as he was levitating off the ground. The older chibi nodded as he too levitated off of the ground and blasted off in the direction of the clearing.

* * *

Clearing by lake:

"So, you are Kakashi of the Sharingan, the nin who copied over a thousand jutsu, Kakashi the Copynin." Asked/stated a man with a heavily bandaged face to a silver-haired man wearing a mask and a forehead protector with a leaf insignia.

The silver-haired man was guarding what looked to be three teens and an old man, the teens however seemed to be guarding the old man. One of the teens was a girl with pink hair, green eyes, and a red outfit. The other two teens were boys one had black hair, black eyes, and a blue shirt with what seemed to be a fan on the back. The other boy had bright blonde hair, blue eyes, and an orange outfit, he also strangely enough had three whisker marks on each cheek. They all carried forehead protectors with a leaf insignia like the masked man, except for the old man.


End file.
